A Brother's Regret
by The Will of D
Summary: After getting the news of Ace's death, Sabo starts to regret not being there to save him along side Luffy. Post-War Arc. Sabo's POV. Sequel to 'Realization'. Slight spoilers.


_**A Brother's Regret**_

Summary:

After getting the news of Ace's death, Sabo starts to regret not being there to save him along side Luffy. Post-War Arc. Sabo's POV. Sequel to 'Realization'. Slight spoilers.

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own One Piece. If I do, then both Ace and Sabo would still be alive and Luffy would've kicked Akainu's butt in the war.**

* * *

><p>I was just on my way to Tequila Wolf to pick up one of Luffy's nakama, who I believe was Nico Robin, under Dragon's orders. His reasons for the orders were still unknown to me. Especially the part of why she's there in the first place.<p>

I've heard of the Straw Hats' disappearance, but I don't know much about that story. Though, truthfully, we don't really get news of what's happening around the world that much. We usually have spies for that job.

I've also heard rumors going around, talking about Ace going to be executed, but I'm just hoping that that's not true at all. It's probably old news by now.

As we were still sailing, I was just leaning on the rails at the back of the ship, facing east. Ivankov would usually mention that I always face east, either on the ship or on the cliffs of Baltigo, and wonders why. Though, I don't even know the reason myself. But I guess it just keeps me thinking about my brothers back in East Blue, wondering how they're both doing and if they even made it alive from the fire at Mount Corvo.

But, once I got the news of them becoming infamous pirates, like we promised ten years ago, I felt relieved that they are both alive and well.

As I was just standing there, I saw the news coo fly by, dropping off a newspaper. "Well this is rare," I mumbled to myself as I picked it up, "I wonder if either Ace's or Luffy's bounty rose again." Though, I wouldn't be suprised if Luffy's since his bounty has been rising in the past year, only having three huge bounties so far.

Anyways, I was just skimming through the boring and unimportant parts of the paper when I spotted something that I had feared for a long time, staring at it in disbelief. I can feel the waterworks coming no matter how much I tried to hold it back.

"Something wrong, Sabo," one of my shipmates asked as everyone else looked worried. "Is this just a dream?" I asked, my voice starting to sound hoarse, "am I just dreaming this, or is this reality?" "It's reality, sir," one of them informed.

I can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew that this day would come, but not this soon. Even before I even get to see them at least once more in my life. I then started to leave for the lower deck. "I'll be in my cabin," I informed, "call me as soon as we get there." They all wore a worried expression, but nodded.

As I was retreating to my room, I felt even more tears coming. It's getting to a point where I can't hold them back so I just let them fall. If this was how Ace and Luffy felt when they found out about my 'death' ten years ago, then I really know how they felt. And, now, I bet that Luffy is feeling as much, if not more, pain that I'm feeling right now.

As I got to my room, I slammed the door shut, locked it, and jumped onto my bed and started to wail. Thoughts ran through my head like 'what kind of brother am I?' or 'why haven't I heard of the news sooner to help save my brother?'

I've, also, read from the paper that our little brother went through hell, breaking in and out of Impel Down, being part of the Marineford War, taking in hits in his attempt to saving Ace, and successfully saving Ace from the execution itself. But then one of the Admirals killed Ace. They said that the captain of the Heart Pirates took him away but they're doubting that he's going to live anyways.

I cried even more at the thought of losing not one but both of my brothers. 'Luffy,' I though as I prayed, 'if you're still alive out there, then stay strong. Don't let Ace's death get in the way of fulfilling your dream. Just remember that you still have your nakama with you. Even though they're not with you right now, they're still with you in your heart. And, even though you don't know it, I'm still there with you all the way.'

I, then, started to wipe the tears away. 'I hope that we will, someday, meet out at sea. Until then, just hang in there, little brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ever since episode 506 came out, I thought about writing this story. I kept on thinking that the man that was talking to Robin was Sabo, but the only person that actually knows that is Oda. This is sort of a 'What if?' kind of scenario of what would Sabo think when he hears about Ace's death. **

**Also, I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chapter sequel to this called 'Shocking News'. It's about what the other Straw Hats thought after hearing the news of Ace's death. And R&R the prequel of this story, 'Realization'.**

**So, please R&R. **


End file.
